


Seeing Red

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, side scott/isaac and allison/lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan learns his mate has been taken by Kate as part of her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

All Ethan could see was red as his rage built inside of him. His mate was gone. Taken. He bared his teeth at Scott who growled back at him but Ethan refused to back down. Danny was the reason he rebelled against Deucalion. The whole reason he saw there was more to life than status and power. That he could love and be loved in return.

“I was right there!” Ethan yelled. “Right fucking there and I never even sensed her!”

“She is going to smell like Stiles,” Allison said. “She’s in his body. It’s the only way she could get to us all undetected.” Her hand slipped into Lydia’s who was still healing from the wound on her neck. She couldn’t speak but she had learned enough magic from Danny to communicate with Allison and Cora through touch. Allison listened to her for a second before looking back up at Ethan. “Lydia thinks Danny was taken for his magic. The wolves had become stronger since he joined the pack, take him away and-“

“Do you think she killed him?” Ethan interrupted.

Lydia squeezed Allison’s hand and the hunter repeated her words out loud. “Lydia senses death is near but we are all alive. She’s toying with us.”

“You’d be able to tell if he’s dead,” Isaac said from where he sat in the corner. “I felt it when Scott drowned himself with the others. The link breaks and leaves an empty space inside of you. It’s the worst thing you will ever feel. Like you died yourself. Unless you felt that, Danny is still alive.”

Ethan collapsed onto the couch. “Then there’s still hope.”

Lydia gently touched Ethan’s cheek, grabbing his attention. She smiled softly and caressed his cheek. ‘We will find him,’ he heard in his head. ‘You will be with him again.’

Miles away in the room where Danny and Derek were being held, Danny was desperately trying to get rid of the spell carved into his arm. Blood splattered onto the floor as he scratched at the symbols. He was going to get rid of the spell and set them free. He would fight back.


End file.
